First Date
by RubbyAnn
Summary: sequel to Her Smile, His Realisations."Are you...um..free..this Saturday?" Sure.What cha' wanna do? "It sorta different... this time."  deep breath  "Elena,would u go to the Spring Dance with me?" Would this date really go as plan or will someone mess it
1. First Move

Hey! Thanks for taking the time to read this :D This is my 2nd story! WOOTZ! I hope you great time reading this. I definitely had a great time writing this! But I still can't get over how nervous I get when I upload my stories. I was like " ok, here goes! " Finger on top of the enter key. Counting 1...2...3...4...5. Publish! Haha~ Sorry for the babling == , proceed with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Blue haired, button nose, small but warm smile, the smile that always have a way of making my day everytime I see it. And it still does. And not forgetting his eyes, those beautiful light blue eyes that I adore, turning bright red when there is a monster stupid enough to challenge him.<em>

_Yes, that's my Zick, my best friend, my neighbor, my…my boyfriend._

Without knowing, a dorky smile was pasted on her light skinned face. A smile that makes the young tamer next door melts in comparison.

**Next Door**

_I wonder if she's asleep yet._

_I wonder if she will accept my invitation._

_Hmm…_

The young Tamer was deep in his thoughts in the middle of the night, not knowing that someone close by was thinking about him just a few minutes ago.

…

"Hey, Zick!"

"What? Who? El-ena?"

"Well, duh! What other girl do you think would be able to wake you up other than me, Sleepy Head? "Elena teased with a smirk on her face.

"OK….ok. I'm getting up just go downstairs and wait for me."

"Sure, sure."

"While you are at it, you might wanna change Bimbolo. He's been reeking since yesterday. But no one really dares to go anywhere near him."

"Of course, I will do the dirty work." Elena emphasize on the last two words while scowling at Zick.

Zick managed to chuckle when he saw the expression Elena threw him. "What?" Giving her innocent eyes. "You are the one who wanted to be a Keeper."

Sigh~ with a small sigh, Elena quickly went downstairs to begin her daily chore.

…..

The sun was shining brightly at Big Burg. And Old Mill Village was radiating from all the heat. The day was sunny and so were the residents here. People are still doing their daily errands with no clue to the deathly fight between Tamers and ancient monsters that happened just a week ago.

"Hey, Elena. Are you…uh…free this..Saturday?" Even though he knew the answer at heart since he practically spend every day with Elena, but just on the safe side, he still wanted her answer clearly.

"Well, let's see. I guess I would have to finish my History project and then with…and then…" By counting her fingers, she tries to cover how she was feeling inside. And right now, she was nervous and has butterflies in her stomach. _What it is? He looks so nervous asking me about it, well trying to anyway._

Zick looked at her counting fingers, forgetting to cover his eager and nervous expression on his face. Elena quickly took a few glances at the expression the boy beside him had on his face. Smiling, for being able to tease him again and so easily.

"I'm kidding. Of course I can accompany you to do, well, whatever it is you want to do. And what have you plan? Catching monsters? Or going to the Armory?" Her face brightening with each word, like she always does when she gets to have an adventure with Zick.

"Actually….it's sorta…..different this time." Words hard to get through his mouth. Half of the reason is because he doesn't want it to. Maybe he shouldn't. _What if she rejects me, and then what do I do? Or maybe she would freak out and never talk to me again._

"Well, I'm waiting. What is it? Are you in trouble?" She asked with worry in her voice. "Tell me, Zick."

"No. " Zick took a big breath.

_Now or never._

"I want to invite you to the…..the Spring Dance."

"The Spring Dance? Like a..a…d-date?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean…."

Both blushing, without noticing they've already reach their school, Old Mill Junior School. Which is the place that Zick just invited Elena to go this Saturday. As a date, their first date.

Not daring to look up, Zick just continue looking at the ground with hands behind him. While Elena was still a bit shocked from what she just heard.

"Ok"

"Really?' Zick head automatically sprang up like a spring once he heard her answer. " Are you…um…sure?" Quickly looking away when he saw Elena blushing. Without any control he was now blushing along with her.

"Yeah, I'm sure, if that's what you want." Without admitting it, she was actually quite flatter that he asked her. But she was never going to admit that.

**Dringggg~~~~**

Glad that the bell rang at the correct moment, they both started to walk towards their class, shoulder to shoulder. Both having a sunny smile on their face, while their thoughts were on something else.

_I wonder what Elena's gonna wear? What am I supposed to wear? Should I pick her up at her house or just wait on the porch…?_

_He asks me to the dance. As dates. What am I gonna wear? What is Zick gonna wear? I'm just so excited! Maybe I should ask my mom to help me pick what to wear. I wonder if Zick is as nervous as me…?_

* * *

><p>Reviews plz! N I'm trying to think of the theme of the Dance. Any ideas? I wanted like retro's Black n White. I wish I can c how Zick looks in a tux. Ya mayb I will put him in a tux. N Elena in a dress. XDD (dont bother me , I'm jus plain crazy night!<p> 


	2. Playing Dress Up

Sry But it's a short 1 this time, I was back hometown, hot as hell! Bored so I quickly finish this chapter! ENJOY~

* * *

><p>If life could count as normal for Zick, today would definitely not be on his list of normal days.<p>

"Come on Zick, just one more picture. You look too cute in your dad's old graduation suit." Greta Barrrymore was smiling brightly with a camera in her hands, trying to get as much shots of his son possible.

"Mom, this is embarrassing, can I just get my shoes on and…..wait! Where are my shoes? Bombooooo!"

"Me...Me no know is Zick shoes, me…no purpose! Sor-wy." the scared Bombo tried to hide from Zick's Stare of Death by hiding behind Greta. Not really working.

"Fine, I will just wear my sneakers. " Zick crossed his arms and huffed, hiding the fact that his quite grateful of Bombo for an excuse from wearing those ugly black shoes.

"And where's my bow Bombo?"

"Me need more time to make me beautiful masterpiece."

"What masterpiece? It's just a freaking red bow!"

"Ezekiel Zick! Be careful of your use of vocabulary." warned his mother while taking another shot of his little boy, all grown up.

_Ugh, I can't believe how girly I'm acting today…oh well I guess it pays off in the end of the day, hopefully. Today is the day I'm gonna ask her. It must be today!_

**Next Door**

"You look beautiful, princess." Harvey Potato praised, her little princess looked just like her mother when she was her age. Beautiful.

"Thanks Dad. But can you call mom to stop taking pictures now and stop trying to put makeup on me." Elena begged his dad with a whisper.

"Ohh, come on honey, at least put the some lip gloss, its watermelon flavored, your favorite." Her mother cooed, like how she does to make the twins sleep.

"Mom, fine. But only the lip gloss." She quickly warned before giving in to her mother's wish.

Groan

…

_Thank god, I escape and just in time too._ "Zick!"

"Elena! …um…hey…." Zick quickly waved his hand from his seat at the front of his porch.

"Hey yourself." Out of breathe from literary running out of the house. "Whew! God, it's like my mother suddenly turn into some craze make-up artist or something."

"You put on makeup?" He can't imagine boyish Elena putting on anything girly, like make-up for instance.

"Nah! Just lip gloss, why do I look that horrible with no make-up on?" Suddenly a bit self-conscious of herself.

"No! Never! I mean….you look…nice. " He shook his head and look at the floor after finishing his sentence with a blush on his face.

"…."

An awkward silence fell between the two almost immediately after that brave statement. Both trying to steal quick glances of each other. Face blushing a shade of red that could compete with a tomato.

_The suit or is it a tuxedo...looks a bit big, but that makes his shoulder seems even broader than usual….hmm…manlier, in a way. Ewww….I can't believe I'm thinking of Zick this way…..Holy Shit! His looking my way! Don't look Elena, or he will find out I'm looking at him. Argh! What game is this anyway? Peekaboo?_

_Wow! She looks….pretty…no…that's not the word….Beautiful, she looks Beautiful. (Sigh) Wow…Ah! She saw me staring, turn away, turn away…_

(typical! Boys will be boys~ ==)

***Snap***

"What the-?"

"Bombo?"

"Me wanna take picture for memory, Elena and Zick very pweety today." The smiling Bombo was holding Greta's camera, waiting to take another one.

"Elena, Zick, let's go! We don't wanna be late for prom now, do we?" Greta shouted to the awkward pair from her car.

"Mom, I told you, it's not a prom. It's just a dance." Zick sighed and reminded her mom, again.

"Well, it just brought back so many memories. Your dad asked me to the school dance when I was your age too. But it ended up horrible, he accidentally spill punch on my dress….and then he….."

Laughter filled the small car, the awkward silence from before was long forgotten, everyone was having a great time just chatting and laughing.

But no one knows what was waiting for them at the dance. Someone or should I say something was gonna mess up their little date in just a few minutes. Maybe this date was just curse from the beginning.


	3. The party just Begun

Sry 4 the short entries~ But I will try my best on the nxt chapter! This chapter is dedicated 2** DarkDreams55**! ur reviews r awesome, means alot 2 me. thanx!

* * *

><p>"Be careful, Zick. And take good care of Elena."<p>

"Yeah, mom. See you later." Both of them waved goodbye and started to walk to the school hall.

Party music could be heard from the halls, they were currently playing the old hit by Avril Lavigne-Girlfriend.

"You nervous?" Zick tried asking in a casual tone.

"Um…yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Wait, did that came out right?

Elena felt a warm hand around hers, she looked down and saw Zick hands on hers giving her an encouraging squeeze. But he quickly let go, and turn his face to the other direction, trying to ignore the blush on his own face. "Don't worry bout' it. Everything will be fine."

"Hm…" She didn't really know how to answer to that. If it was the last time he hold her hands, she be okay with it, not that it isn't now, but it seems that it holds a different meaning now for both of them. And she's not sure if she likes this new meaning or not.

Zick quickly push the doors to the hall open, making an entrance for Elena. What he didn't notice was how everyone was unconsciously staring at the both of them.

_What are they doing here?_

_Whoa, is that the Weirdo's chick she looks…nice!_

_Look at that Zick kid, he's all dress up. And he actually looks kinda cute._

People started whispering about the famous odd couple. Some teasing, some amazed, some shocked that they even came. Zick was wearing a Blackish blue tux, with a V- opening on the front and a red bow, but the shoes wasn't anything formal, it was just simple black sneakers, that makes it all the more cooler. Elena on the other hand, wore an elegant black butterfly sleeve wraparound dress that had white ruffles at the hem of the dress, while wearing white mary-jane shoes. Her reddish-orange hair seems to shine under the lightings.

"Well, they do look nice today, I will give you that." A blonde girl in a pink dress whispered loudly to her friend.

Zick and Elena quickly make their way to the snack table, not wanting to attract any more attention. Everyone else went back to chit-chatting and dancing, quickly forgetting the pair.

"Want some punch?"

"Sure, I'm thirsty."

Zick handed her the paper cup with the purple juice. He quickly gulped the drink down, trying to calm himself, not really caring what it was that he drank. He was nervous, but he didn't want that to show, especially not to Elena. That would be too uncool.

"Well, lookey here, Mattie. It seems that the weirdo couple decided to come dancing." Pattie said out loud while passing Elena, stopping in front of them, with Mattie beside her.

"What does it have to do with you?" Elena replied with a hand on her hips.

"Oh nothing, we just thought we come and greet you, that's all." Mattie fake smiled.

"Well, who did you two came with?" Zick asked reluctantly.

"Each other of course. Why should we go with any other boys in this school? They are all ugly, weird and dumb. No offense. Hah!" Pattie replied in a mocking tone, her eyes on Zick, hinting something.

"Why you little-"Elena started to get angry. No one talks about Zick like that, she's gonna pay.

"But before she could fire her insult at Mattie and Pattie. A rumbling noise was heard and the lights when off.

"Zick!" Elena panicked.

"I'm right here, don't worry!" She felt a warm hand on her arms, and Zick's soothing voice.

"Everyone stay calm, its probly just an electricity short out. We will ask someone to fix it immediately, so everyone please stay in this hall and don't move anywhere. "Miss Swift voice rang from a far, trying to calm her students down.

"Hmm….I don't think it's a normal short out. I can….feel something." Zick whispered.

"You think there are some monsters here?" Elena's voice suddenly changing into a higher pitch, panic in her voice.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, ever." He promised her, looking directly at her, even though it was pitch black, he could still see Elena's pair of brown eyes, looking at him too.

She blushes, thankful that the lights were out, or else Zick might have seen. "It's not that I'm scared for myself but for the others. They don't know the existence of monster, how would they react, if they knew?"

Feeling a bit stupid for his misunderstanding, he quickly tries to think of a solution. But he suddenly felt a feeling, a warning, like a pang to his face.

It wasn't monsters, it was black phantoms. And lots of them.

"Zick, Zick…..! Are you alright?" Elena's scared voice quickly brought his out of the trance.

"I think we have problems, Elena. They aren't monsters, they are-"

A flash of red beam light the hall. "Sorry to interrupt your little party, young tamer. Play times over. But don't worry, the party is just beginning."

* * *

><p>More skinship in this chapter~ leave some reviews thankx<p> 


	4. Would you be my girlfriend?

**The story finally ENDED! WooHoo! I wanted to make it special so I added Elena n Zick's POV. I don't know if its any good but...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

Jumping jelly beans! If I didn't know I would have thought this was the party for the undead and not our school dance.

"Elena, stand back!" Zick shouted, putting his arms in front of me like a shield.

Although I don't mind him trying to protect me, but doesn't he know that I'm every bit capable of protecting myself?

"I heard a lot about you, little Tamer, young but powerful. And your little girlfriend, a Keeper, how matching." The leader of the group chuckled, like he had all the time in the world before sending us to our doom. Well, think again, meathead!

"Zick, lure them out of here, before they hurt anyone." I whispered it into his ears not wanting to let the phantoms hear our plans.

"Ok! You want me, come and get me." He gave them a devilishy smile and dash out of the hall. Gosh, do I love that smile~

I quickly followed him out of the school building, no use staying to explain our weird behavior. "Zick, Elena, where do you think you're going, the party haven't even started", before leaving the hall, I heard Miss Swift shouting at us.

If only you knew. I sigh and continue running out of the hallway.

Zick's POV

Great! A gang of ugly, old, stinky phantoms, crashing the party. I must be the worst date ever in the history of dates. I hope I can make it up to her…..somehow.

I turned around and saw Elena trailing behind the phantoms, trying to catch up. "Elena, what are you doing? Get back to the dance!" I commanded her.

"What? And miss the real party, heck ya." She gave me that sunshine smile again. Of course she wouldn't listen, she's Elena, outgoing, adventurous Elena. The one I fall in…love with.

"Hey kid, you mind telling us where you are leading us, me and my gang don't think we can wait any longer to devour you. Hahaha!" The voice was rough and eager, breaking my thoughts immediately.

I ran faster, as fast as I can, they may be old but they sure are fast when they want to be. On the same time, my brain is calculating how to defeat a group of over 15 black phantoms. I will need help, but who?

"Zick?" A familiar voice rang in my ears, full with age and authority.

"Timothy? How did you get here?" I was breathless, panting. We finally run out of the school grounds.

"I smell the scent and know there was trouble, so I came as quick as I can."

"Well…..do you know how we can beat them?" I surely don't. Although my power dom are strong, I don't really think I can beat all of them at once without getting eaten first.

"Don't worry, Zick. Just remember how I train you, focus and concentrate on you power-"

"Enough chit-chat, get em' boys!" After the command was given, the group of hungry phantoms started attacking me and Timothy with their ray. Both of us quickly turned into action mode and strike back the best we could.

One of the them, tried to strike Timothy by surprised, I quickly jump forward as a shield and gave him a good blast to his head. No one hurts my friend and get away with it. With that thought in mind I started striking down as many phantoms as I can, hoping that the two of us would be enough to perish these evil beings.

"Good job, Zick. Let's get them from surprised, you will hit left and I will strike them from the right." Timothy whispered into my ears. With a smirk on my face, I jumped to the left and strike the few who was caught by surprised.

"Zick, watch out for-" I heard Elena's voice shouting behind me.

Before I could turn around, I heard a loud 'thud'. "Elena?" In that minute, it was like the world stop, nothing matter anymore, the girl I love, is unconscious on the ground, face pale and body trembling, and I could hear her trying, trying so hard to whisper my name.

At that moment, I felt heat, fire blazing heat from the back of my head, boiling to the burning point. It was like a powerful energy was elope in me, "Who hurt HER!", nor really waiting for an answer, I release the power, at the few remaining phantoms that was surrounding me. One by one, each of them vanished into thin air, turning into smoke, that slowly faded away.

The boiling feeling was gone, and I could feel my leg underneath me buckling, I fall onto the ground, exhausted. And only lifted my head when I remembered Elena's condition.

"We have to take her back home."

Next Day…..

It was Saturday, everyone was sleeping late. But it seems that Zick and Elena wasn't affected by the lazy mood. They were sitting at the porch of the Barrymore's house. Both not really talking, rather deep in their own thoughts.

The blue haired boy was the first to break the silence, "Are you feeling any better?" He asks, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A fall or two can't take me down." Both her hands in a rock shape, mimicking those professional boxer's move, with a fake serious expression on her face.

Zick smile, his hands holding his head, admiring Elena's smiled. Yup, he was definitely addicted to it, no doubt.

Elena blushed when she notice him staring, quickly ducking her face down. "Were you the one who carried me home last night….I mean like after the fight." She remembered clearly that someone carried her home yesterday when she fainted, and if she was right….that person carried her…bridal style.

"Well…..yeah. I carried you home and explain it to your mother saying you hurt yourself when you were dancing, and that you should get lots of rest."

"Then…do you…remember how….you carried-"

"Why...Why did you take the hit for…..me, when you know you could have gotten hurt."

"Well of course, I lov-…love you." She blushed, turning her head to the other side. God, he can really ask the stupidest questions sometimes.

This was it, It took all the courage in him, but his not backing away anymore. "Elena….." He turned her head so that she was looking directly at him, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" There, he said it, he finally ask her, the question that had been on his mind ever since they confessed their love to each other on this very porch last week. And now he can only wait for her answer.

Her expression change from surprise to blushing and finally to pure joy, "Yes, oh yes, oh YES! She threw her arms at his neck and hugged him. And he was just as happy to hugged her back.

"What took you that long to ask me anyway?" He didn't answer her, he only hugged her tighter, wanting to show her just how much she meant to him. And they just sat there hugging each other, neither one wanting to let go.

END

* * *

><p><strong>From neighbours, to best friends, to secretly crushing on each other, and finally becoming lovers, Zick and Elena definitely came a long way.<strong>

**This is actually my 1st long story, all of the others are one shots like Monster Allergy n Winx Club! I'm not sure of the battle scene, but I like the ending. Leave me some reviews will ya? N thankx for all the support!**


End file.
